


“It’s Called Self Care!”

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Based on True Events, Beheaded Cousins, I don’t really know what this is, No Plot, The beheaded cousins are goals, anne is my chaotic gremlin, anyways enjoy, crackfic, im sorry you had to read this, its really stupid I don’t know why I’m posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: Anne and Katherine have the house to themselves, what can go wrong?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	“It’s Called Self Care!”

Anne and Katherine had the house to themselves. Somehow, they managed to convince the other queens that a night out was exactly what they needed. With them gone, the cousins had freedom to do… well, anything. 

So Kitty, we’re home alone, what should we do?” Anne was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, hardly able to contain her excitement. 

“Well... I don’t know, it’s kind of stupid.”

Anne made a face. “Look at who you’re talking to. As long as you’re not Aragon, nothing you say will be stupid.”

“Fine. I was scrolling through Instagram and... I saw this person with coloured hair. It was blue, I think? And since then I’ve been thinking... I kinda wanna dye my tips pink...” Katherine muttered. She watched in surprise as her older cousin’s eyes lit up at her words. 

“Yes! Let’s go to the pharmacy right now! Put your jacket on Kitkat, we’re going on an adventure!”

Kit couldn’t help but laugh at Anne’s excitement as she rushed to get her things. 

Once they arrived, they made a beeline for the hair products. After careful consideration, Katherine picked a shade of hot pink and Anne decided to get emerald green. They also bought some bleach since their hair was too dark to apply colour on right away. As they were making their way to the cash, a face mask display caught their eye. 

“Annie, can we get some?”

“Of course, Kit Kat!”

They both ended up picking out a Himalayan charcoal mask that was supposed to be purifying. They paid for their stuff and left, visibly excited about the night ahead of them. 

They started with the hair dye. 

After the bleach has lightened their hair a considerable amount, it was finally time to add the colour. Anne insisted on doing Kit’s first. 

“Uh, Annie? Shouldn’t you be wearing gloves?”

“Pshh, gloves are for babies,” she proclaimed as she applied the dye. 

“Well okay then.”

While Katherine’s dye set in, she did Anne’s, opting to wear the gloves unlike her cousin. She did not want green hands.

“Shit!” said Anne, furiously scrubbing at her hands. “Why won’t it come off?!”

“Well now you know there’s a reason why you should wear gloves for these kinds of things,” Kit laughed. “Help me rinse my hair, and wear gloves this time.”

“Eh, what’s the point? I already have pink hands,” Anne grinned. 

“Whatever.”

Miraculously, they didn’t make too much of a mess in the bathroom, which was surprising (we’re talking about Anne here).

“Okay, the instructions say to... ‘gently rub into skin and leave on for five to ten minutes. Then wash face with warm washcloth.’ Sound easy enough,” Anne said. 

“Let’s do this!” Kit smiled. 

Around two minutes into the mask, Katherine started feeling a weird burning sensation on her face. 

“Is it supposed to burn?” she questioned worriedly. 

“I don’t know, but maybe. Mine’s burning too. Just fan your face or something, I don’t know.”

They were well past ten minutes when they finally decided to take off the mask. It just wasn’t dry yet, they had reasoned. Removing the mask was... painful, to say the least. 

“It feels like this washcloth is made of sandpaper,” Anne complained. 

They somehow managed to get it all off and were met with very splotchy red faces. One of Katherine’s cheeks was red and raw while the other one looked perfectly fine; Anne’s nose and cheeks were completely irritated as well. 

“We need some sort of soothing cream. Oh! I know, aloe vera! It’s supposed to be good for cooling your skin if you get burned. And it just so happens I have a plant in my room!”

“Okay, I’m happy we found a solution and it’s incredibly convenient, but... why do you have an aloe plant in your room?”

Anne dismissed her with a wave. “That’s a secret I will never tell. Now, let’s get that aloe on our faces and go relax downstairs.”

“I’m hungry. Do you want anything?” Kat said as she got up from the couch. “Ooh, there’s watermelon in the fridge! Do you want some?” 

“Sure, just cut it up and bring the whole thing, it’ll be easier,” Anne shouted from the other room. 

“Alright.”

Katherine came back with… the entire watermelon. “We’re not really going to eat this all, are we?”

“Of course not, we can pace ourselves. I have self control.”

“Sure you do.”

They ate the watermelon in silence until they heard the lock click. The four other queens peeked into the living room only to see two girls with half their hair a different colour from when they left them, red faces and an almost entirely eaten watermelon. 

“Umm... what’s all this?” Jane said. 

Anna, right behind her, immediately started laughing, soon joined by Cathy and Aragon. 

“It’s called self care,” The cousins said in unison, giggling. 

“That doesn’t tell me why you have GREEN AND PINK HAIR!” she shouted. Jane wasn’t really mad, but she was quite surprised nonetheless. 

“Oh that. Well you see, Kitty here really wanted to dye her hair pink, so like the wonderful older cousin I am, I brought her to the pharmacy and decided that I should dye my hair too.”

“And what’s with your faces?”

“So Annie and I were about to pay but then we saw the face masks and thought ‘why not give it a try?’ They we’re supposed to be purifying, but I think we might be slightly allergic to the masks except we ignored the burning on our faces and kept them on so this happened.”

“Mhmm. And the watermelon?” Jane sighed. “You realize it was whole when we left, right?”

“We got hungry.”

“Of course you did. So you had to eat an entire melon.”

“Yes. Yes we did.”

“Okay. You know what?” Jane took a deep breath. “Why don’t we all just go to bed? I think everyone’s pretty tired. We can talk in the morning.” 

She was too tired to deal with the cousins’ antics at the moment and resolved to clear up any confusion the following morning. Before drifting off, she could have sworn she heard Katherine say “my face still burns!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I don’t know what this is. It’s based on true events that I found absolutely hysterical when I wrote this fic, but looking back, they were just really stupid. I’m stupid, so I guess it makes sense but whatever. I hope you appreciated whatever this was, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 💜


End file.
